(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improvement in a decorative golden stintered alloy composed mainly of titanium nitride (TiN).
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Sintered alloys comprising TiN as the main component and a binder metal such as Co or Ni are widely used as decorative members because they have a golden color and are excellent in the hardness and strength.
Sintering of TiN is very difficult and in order to obtain a sintered product having a high strength, a binder metal such as mentioned above is used as the sintering aid.
However, since the sintering aid is a metal element, corrosion of the metal component present in the sintered alloy is advanced and discoloration is caused by sweat or the like, and the color of the decorative member is degraded.
Moreover, the above-mentioned sintering aid, especially a metal of the iron group, is poor in the wettability with TiN, and many voids appear throughout the crystal and grain boundary, and even if mirror polishing is carried out, a deep mirror surface can hardly be obtained.